Choices
by Vanessaxx
Summary: When edward didnt come back after bellas cliff diving incident,Jacob takes the lead.Bella soon realizes she loves jacob, maybe a little more than edward.When edward comes back, bella has to make a choice. Edward or Jacob? who will choose?
1. Chapter 1:First Beach

**_Bells,_**

**_Don't expect me home till around 3am. Another murder. I'll grab dinner on the way back. call Billy or Sue if you need anything. It's nice out. Go hang out with jacob. Call if your making any other plans. _**

**_Dad._**

Waking up to that note made me feel sick. I knew Victoria was still coming for me and now my dad was involved. The thought made me dizzy.

I checked my clock and it was . I got out of bed and opened my window. It was sunny and warm outside. Not your typical day for Forks. It was probably around 80 degrees, maybe less. I shut my window and pulled out a pink bikini. I knew it would get hot later especially if i went to la push. Then i grabbed my denim shorts and a blue tee. After i made my way to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. My stomach started to growl so i made myself some eggs. There was no way i was going to sit inside all day so i would call Jacob at 12.

Me and Jacob have become really close. It's been a week since my cliff diving incident and he's been as helpful as ever. I've been thinking of our relationship and i though we should've made it to the first kiss stage by now. Thinking of Jacob as more than a friend was crossing my mind a lot. It didn't disturbed me at all. I sort of _wanted_ to be Jacobs girlfriend. He's made me really happy.

I picked up the phone and dialed. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Hello?"

"Hey Jacob its Bella. You wanna hang out or are you too tired from patrol last night?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Seth was out last night so I'm good to go. Still no sign of the bloodsucker. Anyways, come on up!"

"Okay I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone. It was too nice for any type of jacket so i just walked outside and hopped in my rusted truck. As the engine started, everyone outside started to stare. My truck was still loud as usual.

As i parked on the curb, Jacob came running out of the house with his usual ear-to-ear grin. He scooped me out of the truck and gave me a bear hug. The usual routine.

"Okay put me down!" I said as I attempted to squirm out of his arms. He put me down. "So what are we doing today? Jumping off cliffs?" i said scarcastically.

"Psh. After what happend last week. No way. Quil called and he's having everyone meet up at the beach. Wanna go?"

"Sure! Sounds great."

"Okay do you need me to call emily to bring you a bathing suit?"

"Nope. I have one on."

"Okay perfect. Lets get the Rabitt."

As we walked in the garage i remembered everything that happened here. The rebuilding of cars and bikes, warm sodas, and just having fun. I hopped into the passenger seat while he started the car.

"So whose coming." i asked.

"hm. I would guess Quil, Embry, Kim, Jarad, Sam, and Emily. They arent meeting us till 2:30. i figured we'd hang out for a while" he said grinning at the end.

"Sure sounds fun. What are we doing?"

"So many questions." he said with a laugh. "We might just have a picnik, hang out in the water, and just chill."

"Okay should be fun." i forced my lips to smirk looking as convincing as possible. Not that i didnt like those people i was just looking forward to spending time with jacob. At least we had two hours to ourself.

"Yeah well lets get going." He opened the garage and pulled out onto the street. It was a matter of mintues before we made it to First Beach.


	2. Chapter 2:Kiss

The beach wasnt as crowded as i expected.

Me and Jacob started walking along the shorline hand-in-hand, like we've always done. This time it felt different. I wasn't holding his hand to make him happy, i was doing it to make him happy and he was doing the same for me. Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"Um, Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. Whats wrong?"

"Um nothings wrong its just that i wanted to know how you felt...you know...about us. You know how i feel about you but i just want to see if you haden't changed your mind."

Normally i would've felt akward in these conversations, but i didnt. Talking to Jacob was easy breathing. I could tell him anything and it won't feel strange."Well, um i don't know. I love you Jacob i do, and you've brought life back into me but i dont know if im completely in love with you yet."

Jacob smiled."Completely? Yet? Thats implying you do like me but its not love. And the yet...your saying you will eventually right?"

"Jacob i've always loved you as a brother."

"Yeah but im not talking about brother and sister love..."

"oh." that was the only way i could respond. i wanted to tell him how i felt and i realized if i didnt do it now i would never had the chance.

"Really bella. I won't be hurt if you dont like me in that way. Just be honest with me. Please?" he smiled. I couldnt deny his smile.

"I do like you jacob. Really i do. I've given...you know.... us a thought and i liked the thought of it." i blushed.

"I like the thought too..."His voice trailed off and he looked away. Out of no where he jumped in front of me and faced me. Our bodies were so close not a magazine would fall through if there was one there. He intwined our fingers together, but they were still relaxing at my side. I started to take a half-step back but he stepped with me. Our fingers disconnected and his warm hands wrapped around my waist. My hands ran up his bare stomach untill i was at his neck. I put my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

This felt so wrong yet so right. It's never been this hard before wanting to kiss Jacob. As much as i wanted him, i couldnt grasp the fact that we would be together.

He continued to stare down at me. The heat was starting to burn but i wouldn't ruin the moment. His right hand came up to my cheek and he stroked it gently. I started to rise on my toes and he bent down. His lips met mine. He kissed me tenderly, and he took my face in between his big hands.

and then i heard the smooth, velvet voice of edward in my . "I love you and i always will love you. Be happy. But i will never be without you. Be happy. I'll see you again one day, i know it."

Why?_ Why_ did i have to hear his voice _now?_ I felt bad about the kiss after that. A part of me would always love edward but i knew i would have to move on. One line repeated in my head. _I will see you again one day, i know it._

My mind came back into reality and i realized jacob was still kissing me. He started to give more force into the kiss before our lips parted. I didn't want him to stop. I kept my eyes closed and waited for him to kiss me again. He did, but eventually, his lips parted again. I took 5 quick breaths before he pecked me. twice, a third time, and then i opened my was smiling.

"Not bad for a first kiss ehh?" he said.

I chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all."

His hands were still around my waist and mine were on his neck. I suddenly had a flashback of..edward. _Our_ first kiss. In the medow. His cold lips brushed against my lips. It was harder for him because i knew he thirsted for my blood. He did it though, for me, because he loved me. I couldn't think like this. It's been too long since edward and he was just a beautiful memory and jacob is realtiy.

He backed away and took my hand. "Let's go. Everyone will be here soon. I hope you're hungry." he grinned.

I just nodded. He turned us around and stated walking.

The truth was I wasn't hungry. Not after that. i had too much going through my head. Maybe eating and being with everyone would take my mind off him...

* * *

I really hope you like it so far! this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice! There is alot more to come and i should have another chapter added every few days. thanks for reading and continue to read or wait for my updates!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

"And... time!" Emily stopped the stopwatch. All the boys were seeing how fast they could scarf down 50 hot dogs.

"And the time....?" i asked.

"A wopping time of 1:17!"

"Awe sww-eet!" Embry said.

Everyone laughed and and started eating more of the food. Emily knew the write stuff to bring for a picnik. She brought a huge spread that contained sandwiches, chips, hot dogs, and roast beef sandwiches. She also stored bags of marshmellows, chocolate and gram crackers. I figured we would stay till dark and set up a bonfire.

Jacob came up and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder. It felt weird with Jacob for some reason. If i fell in love with him and he imprinted, i didnt know if i could afford another loss and go through months just to recover. Why haden't he imprinted on me?

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fantastic." I tried to sound as convincing as possible. Not that i wasn't having fun, i just had alot on my mind.

Jacob smiled and looked away. I looked up and realized Seth and Leah haden't imprinted yet and they were just by themselves. I felt bad for them.

"So whats on the agenda today?" i asked everyone.

"Lets go surfing! The rentals are over there! Trust me ill make sure its free." Sam suggested.

"Err..." I knew i would make a total fool out of myself if i went but i would just have to suck it up.

"Bella chill your grill, youll be fine. Jacob will protect you!" Embry bursted out in laughter and Jacob smacked him on the head. I knew it wouldn't hurt him though considering how srong their heads were.

I attempted at surfing and failed miserably. The first time i went for a wave, the nose of my board went underwater and i just rolled with the current until Jacob got me. Everyone laughed. What else was new? Jacob had a long board and he sat me in front of him. He paddled for a wave and poped up pulling me with him. His hands rested at my hips. This was actually really fun. I watched as we surfed across the water. I put my arms out like the lady from titanic. I felt so alive.

"I did it!" I screamed. We rode a wave all the way to the shore and i did it without falling or loosing my balance all thanks to jacob.

"Great job bella!" He high fived me but left his hands there. Our fingers locked together and i pulled them down by my hip. I watched as everyone surf perfectly. I was jelous.

We went out again and Jacob took another wave right away. This time i turned and put my hands around his neck and kissed him. I must have caught him off gaurd becasue in 1 second we fell and tumbled with the water. He held onto me the whole time.

After surfing me, emliy, kim, and leah buried the boys in the sand. Deep in the sand. We added a personal touch, sand boobs. We waited until a group of teens were walking bye until we ran away. They were strong though and got out fast. Then they tackled us into the sand. Seth just shoved sand in leahs face and hair. It was really funny to watch.

It started to get dark.

"Jacob i think i should go." There was a sad tone in my voice. I didnt want to leave.

"No! We are just about to make the bonfire. Stay." he pleaded.

"Um im not sure..."

"Please?" He interrupted. He smiled and i couldnt object.

"Of course ill stay."

"Great! Everyone lets go start the bonfire!"Jacob was always happy and full of exitement. We walked toward the forest and grabbed twigs and branches. The woves of course pulled small trees from the ground. What showoffs.

We set up all the brached into a teepee and lit it on fire. Emily passed around the marshmellows so we could get roasting. Jacob sat with his arm aound me the whole time.

Looking at all the wolves who imprinted made me upset. They looked so happy sitting next to their girlfriends. They way they started at them was indescribale. Their eyes lit up and they paid attention to no one else. It made me upset becasue no matter how much me and Jacob were in love, he would never imprint. I could never be part of their group no matter how badly i wanted to. Even though jacob looked at me with affection and love, we would never looked like them.

My thoughts were inturrupted by people sniffing. Obviously the wolves...

"Do you _smell_ that?" Sam demanded.

"What _is _that?" Embry asked.

"The scent is so familiar in one way but i cant pinpoint it." Quil said.

"Vampire." Jacobs eyes were wide with shock. "The scent, ive smelt it. Theres more than one. Possibly 3."

"Is it the cullens?! Oh jacob dont kill them! i know they broke the treaty but...." JAcob cut me off.

"Its not the cullens..."

I knew who it was. "Victoria."

We all looked around untill i saw her. She stood there staring at me, her firey red hair blowing with the wind. By her side was one beautiful blonde male and 1 other behind them.

There eyes were red with thirst.

She'd come for me. And now she was going to hurt my family, my _pack._

She was_ never_ going to give up,was she?

* * *

I had to stop this one short. Theres alot to happen in the next chapter! thanks for reading and plesse write a review(:


	4. Chapter 4:Endless

**Jacob's POV**

She stood there, staring at all of us. The stench that came off her skin was unbearable. Seth winced. He hadn't ever smelled a vampire this close before. At least not as a wolf.

I knew Sam would want us to phase. I was the first person who did, not caring about the clothes that ripped. Soon after everyone phased. Sam was the first to speak. Well technically think.

_Jacob who is she?_

_I don't know. Bella never told me about her before. _

_She sounded scared, so take immediate action if you catch any of them. Don't let them get near the girls. If they get close, push them into the fire. Leah and Seth, stay back and make sure no Vampires come to get them. Howl if you need help. Everyone else, lets go._

We took off running and in a second we were pouncing to attack them, but they were _fast._

Both the vampires stayed attached to the one red-headed leech. They moved quickly around around us. Whenever we ran after them, they changed postitions. All the wolves kept pouncing and leaping to try and catch them, all attempts unsuccessful. Then I heard Seth's howl.

_THERE'S ONE MORE! HELP US!_

_TRY THE BEST YOU CAN! WE GOT OUR PAWS FULL HERE!_

No one went to help them, so I knew we had to be fast. Seth and Leah could barley defend for themselves.

Sam ordered Quil and Embry to help Seth. They caught the parasite within 2 seconds.

No one was successful with Victoria and the other one. We jumped as fast as we could, but they were too fast. Seth howled again and I realized they disappeared and were at the fire. Seth and Leah protected Bella, Kim, and Emily. Quil and Embry were everywhere at once trying to catch them.

A second later, they were all gone. We waited a few minutes, but they never came back.

_Guys we need clothes, I'll run back to my garage and get the basket. Burn the pieces. _

I got to my garage and grabbed the basket. It was dark so no one would see me. I grabbed the bag and sprinted to first beach. When i got back, they had already burned the pieces.

_Alright, wolves in the woods. We gotta change and find out who this girl is. _Sam said.

We all walked into the woods and got our set of clothes. We always had spares in times like this. When we were all dressed we walked back to the fire. I sat next to Bella. She wrapped her arms around my waist and said "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said back. "No one got hurt, but it would help if we knew who these people were."

**Bella's POV**

"Okay." I said shaking. The thought of her almost getting me was scary to think asbout. Since she didn't get me, I knew she would never stop. Everyone stared at me, waiting for an explanation. "The red haired girl is Victoria. She's been after me ever since...Edward killed her mate." I winced at the thought. That horrible memory was still clear in my head. My ribs were broken as well as my leg. And the pain of the venom....

Sam broke my silence. "Edward killed him? Why?"

"Well when the Cullens were playing baseball one day, and I went with them. Victoria and her coven came."

"How many are in their coven?" Emily asked.

"Well last time i thought there was 2. We killed her mate James, and none of the other vampires looked like Laurent. He was part of their coven when we first met. Maybe she joined a new one?"

"Well go on with your story." Embry demanded.

"Oh, right. Well when they came to ask to play baseball with us, when James got a whiff of my scent. Edward protected me and he got ticked off. Being a tracker, he would never stop hunting me, so Edward knew he had to kill him." Everyone was very into my story. Even Leah, and i knew she didn't like me. "Anyway Alice and Jasper drove me down south to Phoenix, while everyone else wore my clothes and tried to lead James north. Somehow he figured out our plan and he went to Phoenix to find me.

"While in Phoenix I got a phone call from my house, and I thought it was my mom. Turns out James was on the other line, claiming to be holding my mother captive. If I didn't ditch Alice and Jasper to go to my house, he'd kill her."

"Well he would've killed her anyway right? Why didn't you tell them?" Quil interrupted.

"I'm getting to it. So we were at the airport waiting for Edwards plane to land. I asked Jasper to take me to the bathroom. What they didn't know was that there was a back exit. I went out the back and caught a cab to my house. There was a number by my phone. I called it and was ordered to go to my old ballet studio. So i went. I heard my moms voice in one of the studios, so I went in. Turns out it was a fake. James was playing a video of my mom. He'd tricked me. He broke my leg and slammed me into a mirror when I tried to escape. I couldn't move, so he grabbed my hand and bit me." I showed them the crescent shaped figure on my hand. I heard a few gasps. "Before he could suck my blood, Edward and the Cullens came and killed him. Edward sucked the venom out of my blood before it could transform me. I stayed at a hospital until I was all healed and then I saw Jacob at prom."

He looked at me wide-eyed. "You just got back when I saw you at prom?"

"Yup." I made a popping sound on the p.

"Why is she so fast though?" Sam asked.

"Well im guessing she has a talent."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes when your created, you have a supernatural talent. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future."

"Great. We have to keep a lookout for that, and we have to figure out her talent." Quil sighed.

"Yeah it's not all vampires though. We should be careful about Victoria though." I said.

"Do you think she'll ever stop?" Jacob asked.

"No." I answered.

"I guess this won't be the last time we see her then."

I just looked down. We all knew the answer to that.

* * *

kind of a boring chapter. i know. I wanted to do something but it cant happen till later in the story. but keep reading and reviews are nice! they keep me going


End file.
